


Lance Fuentes: Oriande’s Entrance

by xHestia



Series: Lance Fuentes and the Lions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Is Smart, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Lions Love Lance, M/M, Magical Lance, Parental Blue Lion, Parental Red Lion, Rover is an Owl, Voltron Lions as Actual Lions, innocent lance, small lance, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHestia/pseuds/xHestia
Summary: An Original Voltron and Harry Potter Crossover. . .(WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES DEPRESSING THEMES)Lance always imagined escaping his family, but he would’ve never imagined going to a school full of witches and wizards. Never. But his experiences prove him wrong, he finds many friends and enemy’s at Hogwarts, for once he feels like he belongs somewhere. But there’s a lot Lance needs to know about his past before he’s ready to live up to his family name. Lance is determined to prove himself, and with the help of his friends, he feels he’s capable of anything, and he’s ready to unravel the secrets in the magic world.orLance is a very powerful being who has no idea of his past and is soon sent to the Hogwarts Academy after Coran finds him. Lance has find out why weird stuff it happening at the castle and finds with his friends aka the Paladins of Voltron + Allura and Coran.
Relationships: Adam & Lance (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Lance Fuentes and the Lions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lance Fuentes: Oriande’s Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I had this idea for a while now, and I’ve decided to start it! After this first chapter, I’ll work on the the other two stories, then work on this one. I plan on this story to be long and have many cliff hangers, because that’s just who I am ;)  
> So, you guys can start reading now :D  
> 💙

__________

The night was bare with stars, glittering and glowing in the night sky. Suddenly, a star seems to be coming closer, and a low rumble could be heard.As the star neared, it revealed itself to be three lions. They landed down in front of a house. “Kuro, are you sure this is the right thing to do?” The red one asked, his Mane was thick with curls and waves, he had black and silver accents and black ears. 

“It’s for the best, he must stay safe,” the bigger male lion said. He was black with red and golden accents, with large owl wings that were red, golden, and a bright blue, as well as white paws. “Blue, is this the right place?” The Black Lion asked the female lion. She was blue with white legs, tail, and muzzle, she had red accents too,”Yes, but I don’t know if they will accept him,” the blue Lion said, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The Black Lion held a cub, it was the same blue as the blue Lion, and had a white muzzle with black, a white neck with red lining it, and a white, stubbed, fluffy, tail with black and red. It also had little fangs poking out, like a saber tooth tiger, and white paws with black and red trailing up its ankles. One _important_ detail it had, was its little scar across his left brow.

“We should change his appearance, he must look human,” the Black Lion said, the other two lions nodded. The Black Lion placed the basket down, the lions circling it, they bowed down their heads, and a blue aura surround the cub, it glow a blinding white, morphing itself into a human baby boy. The Lion raised their head one by one.

The Black lion picked up the basket once more before approaching the door to the house and placing the basket down. “We’ll miss you little blue,” the Black Lion said. The blue Lion silently cried,”Good bye little blue,” She murmured, before she left alongside the red lion, taking one last glance before the Black lion banged on the door and swiftly flew away with the others.

  
(Link to what the Lions look like: <https://gremlinp.tumblr.com/post/620296017617813504/for-a-story-im-doing-its-not-out-yet-i-just>)

__________

Lance was sitting on his bed, looking down at his sheets. His head shot up to face the door when he heard the faint cream of his door opening. It was his little sister Rachel, she entered the room, closing the door silently behind her. “Hey Rachel, what are you doing up so late?” Lance asked her as she approached his bed,”I h-heard banging a-and yelling. . .” Rachel stuttered. She climbed onto his bed, shaking. 

Lance wrapped his arms and hands around her, trying to calm her down,”It’s okay, it’ll all be over soon,”he said, but the yelling just louder and louder and there was a loud bang that echoed through out the house. Then, silence. They both face the door as they heard foot steps coming up the stairs down the hall and then go back down the hall and down the stairs. Silence was there yet again, and then _SLAM_!

Something shut closed.”Stay here Rachel, I mean it,” he said sternly. Rachel nodded, her eyes following Lance as he made his way out of the room and silently closing it. He looked down the hall towards his parents room, the door was opened slightly and that was something red on the door knob. He leaned forward, scrunching his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized what is was.

It was _blood_.

Lance’s eyes widened, he hurriedly walked down the stairs, peaking into the kitchen. Blood was splattered across the counter and cabinets. He took a deep breathe, walking around the counter, finding a dead body. He realized it was his mother,”Oh no,” he whispered as tears ran down his face.

He turned around and ran,”Veronica!Marco! Hurry!” Lance called desperately. After a few seconds, Veronica and March ran down the stairs,”What’s wrong, what did that man do?” Veronica as frantically. “He-he,” Lance hiccuped, Marco patted Lance’s back softly. Lance pointed a finger in the direction of the kitchen, tears running down his puffy, red cheeks.

Veronica shifted away from Lance, jogging towards the kitchen and around the counter. Her eyes widened and she gasped,”Marco, call 911,” Veronica yelled. Marco looked up from Lance,”Why?” Marco asked,”father murdered mother,” Veronica sobbed as she walked over to Marco and Lance. “No. . .” Marco whispered, tears running down his cheeks, he quickly got up, walking to the front door as he got his phone out of his pocket, he dialed 911 and went outside. 

“Come on Lance, let’s get Rachel, okay?” Veronica said, trying to take Lance’s mind off of his mother. Off of this mess.

  
. . .

  
Lance, Veronica, Marco, and Rachel sat at the dining table, a police officer sat across from them. “We doubt your mother will make it,” He whispered aloud, looking a the broken Frances around the table,”Who are the eldest two here?” Veronica and Marco raised their hands,”I see, how old?” he asked,”18,” Veronica said,”20,” Marco said after Veronica.

The police officer nodded,”The police station will be funding you all until Veronica turns 21, after that, we expect you all to be able to take care of yourselves,” he said, standing up from the table,”The hospital will give you news of your mother tomorrow,” he said, walking away from the table and put the door, shouting it close behind him.

They sat in silence for a while before Veronica spoke up,”Everyone should go to bed now, we’ll figure out what we’ll do tomorrow,” she concluded. Lance got up, walking away from the stable and up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him. He slowly walking up to his window, looking up the stars. The moon wasn’t out tonight, but the stars covered up for it.

He noticed one star getting bigger and bigger. _Closer_? He took a few steps back as it got closer and brighter until it appeared to be in his room. “What the heck. . .” He mumbled as the glowing faded away, leaving a man in its wake. He had orange hair that was in a pixie cut and a very defined mustache and his eyes were a a bit of a dark purple. Very unusual for a human. “Hello, my boy! My name is Coran!” he said, his tone quite cheerful. “Where did you come from? Why are you here?” Lance asked after a few seconds, curiosity filled his tone. “I come from a magical world! I’m here to bring you home!” Coran said.

“Magical world? Home? But I’m already home?” Lance asked, confusion was clear in his eyes. “I should probably explain everything, let’s start from the beginning! When you were a newborn, you real family had to bring you here to keep you safe from Zarkon, you somehow survived the attack on Altea, but not without that scar on your left brow! And now, since you have come of aged, you must attend the school of wizardry and magic, Hogwarts!” Coran said.

Lance was still confused, so he explained things in detail. “Oh, I see now,” Lance said after his story, Coran nodded,”Anyways, let us get going now, chop, chop!” Coran hurried. “Wait, now?” but I haven’t even said bye to my family! and we don’t know if mother is dead or-“ Lance cut off, looking down at the floor, Coran faced Lance,”I’m so sorry, dear boy, it’s hard to loose the ones you hold close to your heart,” Coran soothed. Silence filled the air,”I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Lance whispered. “I’m afraid not,” Coran said.

Lance thought for a second before walking towards his desk and grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, writing a note, then placing it on his bed. “okay, I’m ready,” Lance told Coran. He nodded grabbing Lance’s hand, Lance looked at his bedroom, taking once last meaningful glance at his bedroom before the light consumed him, and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEE, I’m so happy I finished it!  
> This was so fun to make! So I’m probably gonna take  
> a small break for now.  
> All of you don’t know, it I ride horses and I just got back to riding  
> again, and there’s camp now so I might now get chapters out as quickly,  
> and when I do get them out, it’ll be at  
> night (Well for me since I live in America in  
> Eastern time) :P  
> Until next time my lovelies! 💙


End file.
